


Conflicts are Healthy (So let's fight sometimes)

by pyroclastics



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroclastics/pseuds/pyroclastics
Summary: Joonmyun has a habit of giving in too easily, of making everything feel so right that it’s just a little wrong - but that’s okay, really, because Jongdae always likes when things are a little wrong.





	Conflicts are Healthy (So let's fight sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in July, 2013. I was trying to use extra GRE words in this that I don't even remember the definitions of right now... Domestic is not my strong suit, and I think this pairing/setting was a request.

"I saw it."

"Huh?" Jongdae frowns. He's seated at the kitchen table just like every other morning, stirring his cereal and letting the chocolate bleed into the milk He likes it better that way - not everything in life is black and white. Joonmyun always forgets to buy chocolate milk, and if that's the worst fault of his lover then he supposes he's lucky. Every time Jongdae complains under his breath about it he finds a new box of Coco Puffs in the pantry.

Joonmyun always had a way of softening his frustrations. He likes that about Joonmyun. He always has.

"There's a smudge on the collar of the shirt you wore last night. You told me it was a business meeting, but you were out so late." Jongdae looks up from his cereal and meets Joonmyun's eyes. Where was he going with this? "What's her name, Jongdae?"

His mouth goes dry, so he takes a bite of his breakfast. Across the table Joonmyun looks like he's falling apart.

"Oh, calm down would you? It's nothing, really." Jongdae sighs. _"If it's nothing then why is it there at all?"_ Joonmyun's retort stings and all of a sudden he's across the table, swiping the bowl and spoon out from under Jongdae's nose. He protests loudly over the garbage disposal's roar while his breakfast is dumped into the sink.

He glad this is happening, to be honest. Just like how he'd hoped... Joonmyun was perfect - too perfect, and while Jongdae can't help it if he liked his life a bit more chaotic, Joonmyun always made sure that there was cereal to fix his milk when he'd clumsily forgotten to buy chocolate. Even if he probably disagreed with Jongdae half the time, he would jibe his preferences until the pair matched. He always wanted them to match. The guy couldn't even pick what color curtains they should have in their bedroom without asking Jongdae's opinion. He picked the solid red on purpose, noting how longingly Joonmyun had gazed at the blue florals - just to see what would happen. Every morning they wake up with pale red light filtered through their curtains.

Joonmyun tosses some other epithet or five at him and it's the first time Jongdae's heard him curse since he was angry at their Shakespearian Literature professor back at University. ("He only gives A's to the people who gussy up to him. It's not fair." He'd whined, while Jongdae hid his paper with the bright red A on the corner behind his back. It's not his fault he knows how to turn a phrase, cajoling the ideal letter grade out with falsified curiosity about Shakespeare's inspiration for Othello. It wasn't not his fault he was the teacher's pet.)

"Look." He sighs again. He's done so much sighing lately that he's not certain if he can open his mouth without one falling out - but this one's just habitual, because he's running his tongue over his lips too, hiding the grin that keeps threatening to form. "That smudge isn't lipstick, Joonmyun. It's cherry sauce. And it's Luhan's."

"Your business partner's?"

"Yeah."

They stare at each other for a moment, and Jongdae contemplates getting up and pouring himself more cereal. Joonmyun would probably shove it down the garbage disposal again though, judging from the blend of confusion and fire in his eyes. Jongdae likes that fire - he gives with a prodigal smile. He feels so reckless and his heart soars.

"So you're telling me you've been cheating on me with your business partner, and you're smiling about it? What the fuck, Jongdae!"

He snorts. He can't help it, and Jongdae covers his lips to catch the hearty laugh before it grows too loud. "In what realm is a cherry sauce stain the same thing as cheating? He flung it at me during dinner because I told him he couldn't take you from me."

"Wha-?"

"Shut up, I'm not done yet."

Just about every emotion imaginable passes over Joonmyun's face and Jongdae's grinning so wide he's worried his face will stick that way. "The guy was drunk and tried to make a bet with me." He puts on his best impression of Luhan's soft (yet surprisingly obnoxious) voice as he continues. "You complain all the time about how conform-y he is, Jongdae! If he is even going to accept you cheating then clearly he doesn't actually love you. So pretend you did. Don't clean your shirt... If he's not in love enough to get mad at you then let me have a try. He's not bad on the eyes after all..."

Jongdae lets his voice fade and his tongue traces his lips again, cheshire grin in place as he gets up from his chair and closes the distance between them, pressing Joonmyun's ass back against the counter. "So here I'm thinking we pass Luhan's little love test, yeah?" The older's stuttering and his expressions keep flashing by again, from befuddled to angry to bashful all in the blink of an eye.

"How could he think I don't love you...?"

"Beats me." Jongdae muses, hands on Joonmyun's hips, curling his fingers into the fabric of his shirt and even his eyes are laughing merrily. "I'm glad to know if I ever do something terrible that you'll refuse me my breakfast though."

"Yah...if you did it for real then I'd definitely punch you..."

"Good, because I'd deserve it."

"You scared me though." Joonmyun's face finally settles on a frown, his cheeks flushed and eyes fixed in something of a pout. "Don't do that again. And tell Luhan where to shove it...please."

"You're too damn polite for your own good." Jongdae laughs and kisses his cheek. "It's kind of hot when you're mad at me though...so stop giving in so much. Maybe I'm crazy for it, but I like fighting with you."

"You are crazy."

"Good. Now kiss me so I can leave for work...I'll beat up Luhan in the break room for you later."

"Nope."

Jongdae stares.

"I'll kiss you when you get home, _if_ you can guess what's different then."

He's so incredibly curious, but Jongdae likes this too. "Fine, I'll let it be a surprise." He pecks Joonmyun's other cheek too, just to see him flush a bit more. Treading that risky line between cuteness and mystery always makes him feel a bit more alive, and he pulls away to collect his briefcase and leave. Just like always, when he gets down to the street, he glances back up to see Joonmyun waving from their bedroom window. Something tells Jongdae that if he wants his kiss later, his first guess should be those damn red curtains.

He's glad. Joonmyun knows just how much he hates blue.


End file.
